Nada es imposible
by Aralen-Chan
Summary: Que sucederá cuando los chicos se enteren de que hay otro ninja verde y otra nueva amenaza. Que pasara cuando Kai se enamora? Y de la chica que se enamora es de Rosalya, y esa chica, resulta ser el ninja verde, Kai tenía la esperanza de ser ese ninja, que pasa cuando se entere? Que pasara con su amor? Lograran combatir con la nueva amenaza, el… Diablo? KaiXLectora


Pd: Esta historia es de Ninjago, una historia de Kai y tu (Aralen), lo hago por diversión, pero si la quieren leer pues háganlo, no tengo problema. Ah y en esta historia no serán monitos de lego, serán como los monitos anime. Y las personas que lean esto, espero que les guste.

Pd2: Esta serie no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece son los nuevos personajes que aparecerán en esta historia, y además, esta historia está creada por mí.

**Capítulo 1: El despertar del amor**

**Kai P.O.V.**

Los chicos y yo nos encontrábamos saltando de árbol en árbol, nos reíamos mientras contábamos lo que nos pasó y como derrotamos a Garmadon, realmente fue algo épico, y mírenme, ya con mis 17 años debería tener novia, pero no la tengo ya que creo que el amor es tonto, quien necesita novia cuando puedes ser un ninja.

Cole: Jajajaja si, y esa vez que Kai creía que era el ninja verde

Zane: Si, fue épico

Jay: Y cuando bailamos, eso fue gracioso

Lloyd: Si y Cole logro hacer "El salto del Tigre"

Kai: Si eso fue fantástico

Zane: Oigan y ahora que hacemos, digo, ya derrotamos a Garmadon, Lloyd ya es el ninja verde, con todo esto no hemos tenido tiempo para el amor.

Cole: Amor!? Ja, quien necesita eso?

Kai: Yo no! – entonces todos se ríen menos Jay

Jay: Chicos, no digan eso, el amor es algo maravilloso, algo único, que no se siente siempre, el verdadero amor solo pasa una vez en la vida, y hay que aprovecharlo porque uno no sabe cuánto durara eso, realmente es un sentimiento divino, uno pierde la respiración, la razón, la conciencia cuando esa persona está cerca de uno, se siente mariposas en el estómago.

Cole: Desde cuando te volviste muy cursi? Además, eso lo dices porque estás enamorado de nya, nosotros no!

Kai: Eso es cierto, y Jay..

Jay: Dime?

Kai: Todavía no quiero sobrinos, entendiste? – dijo con una mirada asesina

Jay: S-si s-señor – dijo con miedo, entonces todos comenzaron a reír

Paso un rato desde ese momento, seguían conversando sobre cosas que le habían pasado y lo que harían después, aún estaban indecisos, llegaron a un punto donde se encontraba un lago, se sentaron hay y aun charlando no se percataban de que unos ojos los miraban, entonces desde los arboles aparecieron unas criaturas extrañas, su cuerpo era completamente rojo, eran del porte de Lloyd (uno de 15 años), sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, tenían cuernos en la cabeza, en su espalda tenían alas de murciélagos, una cola con una flecha en la punta, tenían uñas largas y solo vestían un trapo cubriendo su parte intima, también traían consigo una espada, hacha o lanza, la verdad es que parecían una corta imitación del mismo demonio, eran como máximo 20.

Kai: Que diablos son estas cosas? – dijo alertado mientras que sacaba su arma y los demás también.

Cole: No lo sé pero dan miedo

Jay: No sé qué sean estas cosas pero hay que acabar con ellos

Zane: Al ataque chicos!

Todos: Ninjago- entonces hacen su spinjitzu

Combatieron por horas, ya estaban agotados, y aquellos monstruos eran muy fuertes, estaban al borde de la desesperación, tenían varias heridas y moretones, estaban cansados, no podían más, entonces desde las sombras aparece una figura femenina, traía un traje negro con decoraciones de fuego dorado, su cinturón era dorado, sus botas eran negras y en la parte de al lado tenían una raya dorada, traía unos guantes negros y una máscara para que no la reconocieran, se notaba que su cabello era castaño y le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, y unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, y su cuerpo era realmente atractivo, sexy, hermoso, entonces ella ataca, le disparo fuego con sus manos o pies a un grupo que iba a atacar a Kai, después con sus manos hiso un movimiento con el cual el agua del lago se dirigiera a otro grupo que trataba de atacar a Zane, después con otro movimiento hiso una ráfaga de viento a otro grupo que iba a atacar a Jay, después con su pie lo puso en el suelo y con el otro dio un paso y con el otro lo levanto haciendo que la tierra se levantara para golpear a un grupo de eso demonios que querían atacar a Cole, recibió unos cuantos golpes y heridas, siguió así un tiempo hasta que esas criaturas se fueron volando, entonces se da la vuelta y se marcha.

Kai: Espera! – dijo mientras ella se daba vuelta, cuando Kai miro sus ojos sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, esa chica tenía unos ojos realmente hermosos, unos ojos verdes que hipnotizan a cualquiera

XxX: Dime!?

Kai: Q-quien eres t-tu? – dijo sonrojado

XxX: Soy… -dijo nerviosa, no quería decir su nombre real y no solo por eso, Kai la miraba fijamente a los ojos y eso la ponía más nerviosa, suspira - Harmony (Armonía)

Jay: Oye, Harmony, dime, como hiciste eso?

Harmony: Hacer qué?

Cole: Eso, el fuego, el agua, el aire y la tierra, como lo hiciste!?

Harmony: Desde hace poco, me hace falta un poco más de practica

Zane: Pero que estás diciendo? Eso fue fantástico

Harmony: Asi? Bueno, gracias

Lloyd: A mí me gustaría saber, que eran esas cosas?

Harmony: Quieren que les diga?

Todos: Si!

Harmony: -suspira- Eran sirvientes del mismo diablo

Jay: Si claro, como no

Harmony: Hablo enserio – entonces siente una punzada de dolor en uno de sus costado, se había hecho una herida, tenía que salir de ahí – tengo que irme

Kai: Estas bien? – dijo preocupado

Harmony: Si, pregúntenle al sensei wu que es lo que está pasando, tal vez él lo sepa, adiós – entonces se va saltando en los árboles, mientras la veía preocupado

Cole: Tranquilo enamorado – me golpea la espalda – estará bien

Kai: Enamorado? Quien dijo que estaba enamorado?

Jay: Hay por favor, se te notaba por como la mirabas – entonces me sonrojo

Zane: Jajajaja miren, se sonrojo – todos comienzan a reír, y de camino a casa me seguían molestando por eso, cuando llegamos nos sentamos en el comedor donde se encontraban Nya y el Sensei Wu comiendo y con otros platos para nosotros, nos sentamos

Jay: Adivinen las buenas nuevas – se sienta

Nya: Y cuáles son esas "buenas nuevas"?

Lloyd: Kai se enamoró! – entonces me sonrojo de nuevo

Nya: Asique... tengo cuñada? – dijo bromeando, y yo me sonroje aún más que parecía un tomate

Kai: Sensei Wu, me puede decir acerca de la nueva amenaza? – dije cerrando los ojos

Garmadon: Nueva amenaza? Hermano, se refiere a esa amenaza?

Sensei Wu: Si, creo que sí, se los diré chicos, pero se muy poco acerca de esto; Se dice, que cuando el ninja verde acabe con el gran devorador abra una amenaza más grande, el gran devorador es el hermano del mismísimo diablo, él quiere venganza, y los únicos que pueden derrotarlo son los dos ninjas verdes, pero no sé de qué modo, eso es lo único que sé, nada mas

Todos: Dos ninjas verdes!? – dijeron sorprendidos

Sensei Wu: Si – dijo tomando un poco de té

Cole: Bueno, al menos sabemos que el… - traga saliva – diablo, quiere venganza

Jay: Y que hay otro ninja verde

Zane: Pero la pregunta es…

Kai: Quién es?

Sensei Wu: No lo sé, es un misterio

Kai: _Un misterio… esa chica _– me pare de mi asiento y me dirigí a mi cuarto mientras los chicos me quedaban mirando

Me acosté en mi cama con las manos en la cabeza, pensaba en aquella chica y sus hermoso ojos verdes, no podía quitármela de la cabeza, me habré enamorado? Naaa, no creo, o si? Pero, hablando enserio, ese cabello, sus ojos, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así con alguna chica, ni siquiera con las que conozco, se nota que es una chica única, una especial, será ella la segunda ninja verde, no, no creo, y yo? Nooo, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez, y Lloyd termino siendo el ninja verde, fue una persona inesperada, tal vez, y solo tal vez, pueda ser ella, aquella chica, la tal… Harmony?...


End file.
